projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Island
An Island is the only form of landmass present in the Ocean. They are procedurally generated, and can contain a variety of landmarks, NPCs, enemies and more. Currently, apart from players decorating their ship and fishing at sea, Islands can be considered the only area where the gameplay of Salt takes place. Islands can either be small or large in size, the former only taking up a single node on the map, whilst the latter take up four nodes. Island Types There are currently 7 types of islands discoverable, all unique in their own way. Uninhabited Island The most common type of Island is the Uninhabited Island. It has no Pirates, more often than not houses an NPC or two and is a good source of common materials. The player begins Salt on a special uninhabited island, the Starting Island. Uninhabited Islands can be small or large in size. If the island is large, there is a chance that an Inn or a Trader Village will be present. Ancient Island The Ancient Island is a large island where several landmarks related to an ancient cult can be found. They can be recognized from far away thanks to the pillars and statues scattered on them. Like the uninhabited island, these islands can houses NPCs and are a good source of common materials. Unique ennemies can be found on them, including ancient guardians and cultists at night. Ancient Islands can only be large in size. Desert Island Desert Islands are a relatively rare occurance, and are the smallest island type. They will always have a Treasure Hunter, along with a Desert Island Treasure Cache buried beneath sand and marked by an X. Desert Islands are the only island type that cannot be large in size. Pirate Island The Pirate Island is the most common of the three types of islands that contain Pirates. Depending on their size, they may have 1 to 35 Pirates. If the island is large, one or more Pirate Village may appear on them, with two crates of common loot and sometimes a Bronze Pirate Chest or even a cannon. Pirate Islands always have a Bronze Pirate Challenge Chest. The player will most likely run into common pirates, pirates cartographer or even a pirate captain. Pirate Islands can be small or large in size. Battlemaster Settlement The Battlemaster Settlement is the second tier of pirate inhabited islands and generally have 15+ Pirates on them. They looks rather unique in that their grass is orange and tree stumps are scattered all around the island. They will always have a Silver Pirate Challenge Chest, as well as one or more Pirate Villages. Several types of pirate spawn here, including the Pirate Battlemaster and Pirate Commander. Until they've been defeated, each Battlemaster Settlement will most likely have one of the four Boss Captains: Captain Bobo, Captain Bulgeye, Captain Buffbeard or Captain Rosebernard, who can be found in any of the pirate villages on the island. Battlemaster Settlements can only be large in size. Pirate Stronghold The Pirate Stronghold is the last tier of pirate inhabited islands, only appearing far from the map's origin. More than 50 Pirates populate this type of island at a time, and it's the only island where the player can accrue a bounty. They always contain a pirate fort in the island's center, where the player can encounter Bounty Hunters and even the terrible Pirate Kings. They will always have a Gold Pirate Challenge Chest, though it can be difficult to unlock as these islands are extremely populated. Elite pirates, the highest tier of pirates, spawn here. This includes the Pirate Elite Brute, the Pirate Elite Navigator, the Pirate Elite Herbalist and the Pirate Elite Captain. Pirate Strongholds can only be large in size. Jungle Island The Jungle Island is a rare type of island, appearing just as far from the map's origin as Pirate Strongholds. They can be extremely dangerous, as environmental hazards are scattered around them, as well as some of the toughest enemies in the game, like the Poachers or Tigers. This is the only island type where the Fisherman and the Huntsman NPC can spawn. Jungle Islands can only be large in size. Category:Features Category:Location